The present invention relates to the preparation of a flavouring substance and more particularly, to a process for the preparation of a flavouring substance having a blue cheese flavour.
Methods have been described for preparing flavours such as blue cheese flavours by means of submerged culture fermentation of media containing milk materials and fats or oils with cultures of Penicillium roqueforti, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,153, U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,488 and British Pat. No. 1361817. In the processes described in these patents, the presence of milk products such as whole milk, skim milk, cream, curd or whey is required and the fermentation step takes at least two days.